Dungeon Days
by dreamlily
Summary: Fluffy one shots for America's number one bladers. This takes place when they're still really young. Open for suggestions, Read, comment, review cept no flames/ mean critiques!
1. Chapter 1

Dungeon Days:

"Gah!" It's way too hot!" Masamune moaned dragging his feet along the sidewalk. It was a blistering hot summer day, the kind that made the area around you look kind of hazy and if you took off your shoes the sidewalk would burn your feet. Currently Masamune and his two friends Zeo and Toby were trying to travel back to dungeon from their usual training spot, which was proving to be quite the feat. " Are we gonna die?" Zeo whimpered eyes beginning to tear up. " Everything will be fine." Toby assured with a laugh, placing his hand on Zeo's shoulder. " But we've been walking forever!" Masamune whined putting his arms behind his head. [Note: They've only been walking for about 5 minutes]

" Oh hey look!" Masamune cried out, stopping to stare down. Zeo and Toby gathered around him and looked down as well at what he had spotted. It was a shiny quarter, glistening brightly in the day's harsh sunlight. " Ooh!" All three exclaimed in surprise. Masamune picked up the coin and quickly let go of it with a yelp. It was burning hot! He watched in horror as the coin went twirling towards a steel metal grate. Luckily it was stopped by Toby's shoe, who walked in front just in time. Carefully he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and used it to pick up the coin. He then stuffed it away in his pocket.

" We have to be careful with this coin. We should spend it wisely." Toby advised his friends. " Like on a rocket ship? I used a quarter to ride on a rocket once." Zeo suggested innocently, eyes wide with excitement. " Or new Beyparts!" Masamune declared back, matching Zeo's excitement. The two began to shout happily back and forth, " Or a mansion!" Or a pool!" " A pony!" "The moon!" Toby stared back in disbelief as they continued to wave their arms around and yell out ideas. " Err…maybe we can just buy an ice cream cone?" He suggested to them. They both turned back at Toby and nodded okay.

And as luck would have it a familiar tune began to echo throughout the streets. " Ice cream truck!" They all screamed simultaneously and went sprinting in the noises direction. Thus the chase began, ending with Zeo tripping a few times and bawling, Masamnue obtaining the power to magically dodge through traffic, and Toby making a mental note to never try to chase an ice cream truck again. Regardless they were unable to catch the truck and eventually winded up treading back to dungeon, faces filled with defeat.

When they arrived back, they were surprised to see someone had cracked a fire hydrant open and every dungeon member was outside in swimsuits playing. " Ooh!" They once again squealed in excitement and ran into Dungeon gym to search for Coach Steel. They entered to see their Coach scratching his head and ruffling through couch cushions. " Coach!" They all exclaimed aloud running over to him. " There you three are! I was wondering where yaw were." Coach Steel scolded slightly but was still consumed in his apparent search. " Are you looking for something?" Toby asked observantly. " Nah…I was hoping we had a quarter laying around to help pay for the newspaper." " We have one!" They all cried out as Toby pulled the shiny coin from his pocket and gave it to Coach Steel.

" Well whaddya know? Thanks guys. Generosity will take you places." Coach Steel spoke with a mysterious grin walking towards an icebox, near his coffee machine. The friends gazed at him with confusion a he proceeded to pull out three popsicles from the freezers. "For us!" "Yeah take em before I change my mind. Go play with the others." Coach Steel declared, handing them each their favorite colors. " No training today?" Zeo questioned hopefully. Coach Steel nodded, earning three shrills of happiness. " Thank goodness!" Masamune exclaimed. " What's that suppose to mean?" Coach Steel asked raising one eyebrow. " Heh…Heh… nothing" Masamune waved his arms nervously. " Let's go!" Toby told his friends and they all proceeded to run outside to the city's homemade '"sprinkler". Coach Steel watched them all from the window and shook his head with a smile, "Kids. What can ya do with em?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dungeon Days: The Magic plant

Inspired by: Princess Zarastar

**Of course I own nothing….but if I did I'd be so happy : D **

" Really?" Toby questioned once again in disbelief. Currently the three friends surrounded their favorite candy cart, it was Toby's turn to pay for them all. Even after getting to know Masamune for a week it still took him by surprise that he preferred spicy candy over the sweet jellybeans he and Zeo usually got. But the answer was clear by the disgusted look on Masamune's face.

" No way! Too sweet Bleh!" He complained sticking out his tongue. " As you say." Toby declared with a shrug, promptly handing over several coins to the candy cart owner. He purchased sweet jellybeans for himself and Zeo and spicy candy just for his new pal.

" Your weird!" Zeo spoke bluntly at Masamune, folding his arms. Before Masamune could interject, because he knew that would only lead to trouble, Toby explained, " Everyone has different tastes." "Yeah. Plus that candy is just way too sweet and gross!" Masamune called out right as Toby finished his sentence. " It's sweet because it's magical!" Zeo whined, upset over being doubled up on. " Magical?" Toby and Masamune both questioned Zeo. " Uh-huh." Zeo smiled with a nod. " I heard once that if you plant them they'll grow really big and then you can climb it to reach a castle with gold and umm….it's really super big!" Zeo talked rapidly in excitement, nearly out of breath.

" Then lets plant em!" Masamune cried out loud waving his arms excitedly. Zeo giggled and pulled off the lid of the jar of jellybeans and threw one on the ground. Masamune and Zeo both bent down to stare at it, and remained paused waiting for a couple minutes. " It's not working." Masamune spoke in disappointment as Zeo's eyes started to well up with tears. " Plants need water." Toby told the two, also stopping over to observe the jellybean. Masamune stared at Toby blankly for a second and promptly spit on the jellybean, causing Zeo to stop crying for a moment to see if anything had changed, and start once more when no difference occurred. Toby just stared in shock, with the most I can't believe he just did that look on his face, as he face palmed with a sigh, " Umm… guys. Plants also need sunlight, soil and maybe other stuff I think." " Where are we gonna find dirt?" Masamune asked as he and Zeo stood up.

It was true; finding dirt in a city wouldn't be an easy task. They could plant it near the big open field the new arena had just opened up at but they feared those nasty kids from the other gym might try and steal it. Plus Zeo was afraid a bird might come and peck the jellybeans head out….

So the three decided to do what they always did when they had a problem, and ran to a large typical New York apartment building. They burst through the doors and sprinted up 4 flights of stairs [They knew it by heart], and ran to an apartment labeled 4B. First Toby knocked on the door, followed by Zeo and then Masamune. " No answer." Zeo whispered looking over at his two friends. " Then we just have to be louder!" Masamune told him and pulled his Beylauncher from his side. " Go striker!" Masamune yelled ripping his Bey just as the door swung open.

" Uh…." Was all Masamune was able to mutter out as he realized he just hit Coach Steel in the head. Toby elbowed Masamune giving him an expecting stare. " Oh! Sorry!" Masamune laughed uncomfortably.

" Ya should be. Your launch angle was terrible. Geez I can't even get a break from you guys when Dungeon is closed. Whaddya want?" Coach Steel groaned rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. " We have a predicerment." Zeo explained, happy over his word choice. Toby took over, " Where can we plant something?" " Plant something, huh? I didn't know you were interested in something like that. Here I might as well show ya." Coach Steel decided, stepping out of his apartment and locking it with a key. " Yay!" The three yelled, wondering what the place could be.

After walking for a little while they arrived at a small shop at the corner of a busy street. " I don't see anything." Masamune frowned scanning around the area. " Of course not. It's in here." Coach Steel told him, motioning them to come inside as held the door open for them. The tree ran inside and gasped. It was a flower shop, packed to the brim with plants of all sorts, towering up to the ceiling. Without warning Zeo and Masamune ran off to find what they needed to plant the jellybean. However Toby lingered back a bit growing a bit skeptical. He decided to ask Coach Steel about it.

He managed to direct himself through the large " jungle" to find Coach Steel speaking with a young lady in her mid 20's. She wore a floppy hat over dark brown curls that fell down to her shoulder and a lightly colored sundress. " Excuse me." Toby interrupted, peering up at the both of them. Coach Steel looked down in surprise, his face slightly red. "Err...Toby watcha doing over here?" He stammered, confusing Toby who had never seen him react in that manner.

" Hiya sweetie!" The lady spoke with a smile, kneeling down to Toby's level. " What can we do for you?" Umm…what do you know about planting jellybeans?" Toby asked. He fidgeted uncomfortably as the lady and Coach Steel stifled giggles. " It wasn't a joke.' He thought to himself, he felt he had asked rather seriously. " Sweetie…" The lady began, finally regaining her composure. " You can't plant jellybeans." " Not even magic ones?" Toby questioned sadly. " Magic ones?" Coach Steel Coach Steel spoke in confusion, tilting his head to the side. " Zeo said he heard that magic jellybeans lead to a castle because when they're planted they grow big." Toby explained lowering his head to stare at his feet. " Sorry Toby, it's only-" Coach Steel started when the lady rose up to hold one finger in front of his mouth to silence him. " Magic beans are a special case, they really can grow!" She smiled reassuringly at Toby. " Oh!...are you sure?" Toby asked. She replied with a simple nod and took Toby's hand. " Let's go find your friends!"

Meanwhile Zeo and Masamune sat a bit dazed around their pot of soil they planted waiting for something to happen. " Are we at the castle yet?" Masamune groaned falling over backwards. " Maybe." Zeo yawned doing the same. They stared up at the ceiling in silence for a while when all of a sudden Zeo sprung up and turned towards Masamune. " I forgot!" Zeo yelled in panic. " What?" Masamune responded a bit uninterested. " There is a scary big giant who lives in the castle! Zeo waved his arms around flustered. " Pssh I'm not afraid of no giant." No sooner had the words left Masamune's mouth when they both heard loud footsteps approaching them. " The giant!" Zeo's voice shook as he pointed towards the tip of a head moving through the plants. " AAAAHHH!" Zeo and Masamune screamed, hugging each other for dear life.

While they were a familiar person called out, " Guys!" " Toby!" They both ran over to Toby who was standing next to a lady neither recognized. Zeo and Masamune stared up at her, wide eyes blinking, and then back at Toby. " This is Miss Holly. She owns the place." Toby explained to the two. They nodded politely before their faces turned back to panic. " A giant!" Masamune and Zeo cried, tugging on her dress.

" Aww don't worry I told that giant he betta leave ya alone." Another person said from behind them. All three turned to face Coach Steel who stood near the jellybean plant. They all ran over and hugged him tightly, especially Zeo and Masamune who were happy he stopped the giant.

" Oh wow look guys!" Miss Holly spoke pointing down to the plant. And as you would have it, a tiny green stem poked out of the dirt earning squeals and happy grins from all three friends. " Unbelievable!" Toby exclaimed, the most surprised out of the three that the magic beans had worked. " We did it!" They all cheered pumping their fists up. " So what now boys?" Miss Holly grinned placing her hands on her hips. " Hmm…" The three thought for a while before Masamune said, " I wanna try the magic beans one more time. Even if they our sweet. Maybe I'll get super powers!" " Ooh!" Zeo nodded his head, clearly agreeing with Masamune's idea.

The three ran off, ready to see if they could obtain super powers leaving Coach Steel to sigh and put his hand behind his head. " All that and they're off to the next thing." Miss Holly grinned grabbing on to Coach Steel's arm. " Oh let them have their fun. It was sweet of you to switch their plant with one of my mine." "Hey it was your plan. Besides you kept em distracted so I could pull the switcheroo." He shrugged indifferently. " Don't act like that. You care a lot about those kids." She teased shaking a finger at him as she let go of his arm to walk over to the front door register. Coach Steel couldn't suppress a sheepish grin knowing she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Dungeon Days 3: Halloween Adventure

**I own nothing *sniffle* Anyways, hope you like! I may not be able to update too often over the summer cuz I'll be traveling and stuff. **

" What are you suppose to be?" Coach Steel asked staring blankly at Zeo. They were in Dungeon Gym, waiting for all the other kids to arrive so Coach Steel could take them out trick or treating. Even now he was still trying to figure out why he had agreed to it.

" Don't you know?" Zeo exclaimed surprised, spinning around in circles.

" I haven't the slightest clue." Coach Steel sighed.

" I'm a mighty morphin power ranger." He sang happily, reciting the whole theme song for him.

" Of course." Coach Steel agreed, half tempted to roll his eyes. " Kids and there fads." He muttered shaking his head.

" Boo!" A voice cried out shocking the both of them. Zeo screamed and ran behind Coach Steel, who was now staring down at another costumed individual dressed as a pirate. " Ha! Scared you." Masamune declared gleefully.

Zeo stepped out from behind Coach Steel to ask, "Are you an evil pirate? Cuz it's my job to stop the bad guys."

" Arr! Not unless you steal my candy." He spoke with a grin, making a pirate hook with his hand. Zeo nodded, as all three heard the click of Dungeon Gym's door opening, and watched as Toby walked in. Immediately they all bit their lip and began stifling giggles. It didn't last long however for they were soon busting up with laughter.

" Hey. Stop it!" Toby directed them, eyes beginning to water. Coach Steel managed to stop laughing, wiping a tear from his own eye, and leaned down next to Toby. This would prove to be a harder feat for Zeo and Masamune who had to take a breath and puff up their cheeks to stop giggling, not that it worked however. Coach Steel glared at them and turned back to Toby.

" It's not funny." Toby insisted.

" Ah well…of course not." Coach Steel stuttered trying to find the right words to use. He decided it would be best not to question further why Toby was dressed like a duck. By then most of the other kids had arrived, so they were set to head off.

"Aren't you going to save any?" Toby asked one eyebrow raised at Masamune, who was busy stuffing his face with candy.

"Mph." He replied, his answer left unintelligible due to his stuffed mouth he attempted to talk with. Toby sighed. For a guy who a month ago couldn't stop complaining about sweet candy, Masamune sure could pack it away.

They were currently trailing behind the group of kids Coach Steel led through out the city. They were nearly finished and had racked up a pretty sizeable amount of candy, not that it would matter if Masamune ate all his. " The best part is eating all the candy." Masamune declared firmly, finally understandable.

"But in one night? What do you think Zeo?" Toby asked looking around. He had been certain Zeo was right next to him but it seemed that wasn't the case. In fact, he was nowhere to be found.

" Do you think a real monster got him?" Masamune wondered a loud, staring at Toby wide-eyed.

"No…he probably got distracted by something" Toby decided and began to back track to search for him.

" Something." Masamune pointed out, putting emphasis on the "thing", but he still followed.

Nobody was around to notice a small power ranger stuck up in a tree, holding on to its branch for dear life. " Ohh." He whimpered trying his best not to cry. After all, power rangers are brave, or at least he tried to convince himself. But try as he might, tears still began to fell from his face as he regret climbing up in the first place. He just wanted to be like his hero's and save someone in trouble, even though it was only a cat stuck in a tree. Now that cat was gone and he was terrified to climb back down.

"Zeo!" A voice cried out suddenly getting his attention. Zeo looked down to see Toby and Masamune run up, looks of worry on their faces.

"Guys!" Zeo smiled happily about to wave when he remembered the position he was in.

"What are you doing?" Masamune questioned, trying to figure out why he was in a tree.

"I'm stuck!" Zeo whined sadly, still clinging to the branch as tightly as he could.

"Umm….why don't you jump?" Toby asked, a sweat drop on his forehead. [You see, the tree was only a few feet high]

" It's too high!" Zeo declared, clearly mortified by the idea.

" I promise you it will be fine." Toby sighed, crossing his fingers to show Zeo that he meant it. It took several more minutes but eventually Zeo closed his eyes and jumped, screaming all the while even after he landed on his feet, safe and fine.

"Yay! I'm brave, right?" Zeo asked after realizing that he was back on the ground. Masamune was about to make a mean comment when Toby elbowed him and nodded back at Zeo.

" Well isn't it the pipsqueak gang, right guys?" A boy declared walking up to Zeo, Masamune, and Toby. He was followed by two other kids that they all knew far too well.

"Vince." Toby growled, showing a clear disdain towards them. Zeo huddled behind Toby, having not forgot his defeat where as oppositely Masamune walked up straight in Vince's face.

"What's the big idea?" Masamune snapped raising his fist, annoyed by the fact that Vince had chosen to dress as a pirate as well.

"I could ask the same of you" Vince sneered folding his arms.

Toby saw no way of ending this well, especially not with Zeo clinging to his shirt and Masamune shooting off his mouth. He knew they had to find Coach Steel, he could deal with these Gold Gym bullies, but unfortunately they lost their group searching for Zeo.

"Lets settle this another way." Toby suggested calmly, hoping the idea would at least convince one of them.

"I know just the thing." Vince declared with a grin, an evil look in his eyes.

"No way! Why does he get to pick?" Masamune yelled, looking over at Toby.

Toby didn't like the position they were in any more than Masamune but anything was better than getting into a fight. " What is your challenge?" Toby asked, not he slightest bit intimidated.

Vince scoffed, "You won't be so brave when you see where were going."

They walked in a mutual silence for a while until they reached the outskirts of town. Masamune, Toby and Zeo all gazed up in awestruck at a dark, looming mansion. None of them had ever knew that the place even existed, and with the unfriendly atmosphere it was giving off, they would have preferred not knowing.

Masamune gulped and asked," So what are we doing here?" Although most were pretty sure where this was going.

"Duh. You see this place has a funny story. It's supposedly been abandoned for a hundred years." One of Vince's friends explained.

The other said, " Rumor is that it's haunted by…. ghosts!"

Vince finished in a condescending tone, "We'll all go into the mansion and the first tam to run away loses. Unless of course you're to chicken to even do the challenge losers."

"Chicken!" Masamune shouted, once again raising his fist.

Toby couldn't help a small smirk from crossing his face. He didn't even believe in ghosts so accepting the challenge was easy.

"What if one of us falls asleep and gets eaten?" Zeo asked, a serious look of concern on his face. They had all entered the mansion now and the two teams had split up, Vince and his teammates from Golden Gym and the gang from Dungeon. The group had gone exploring for a while but were now sitting around in the mansions living room, or so they assumed that's what it was. After all there are a lot of rooms in a mansion. Unfortunately the one thing the mansion didn't have was a clock, so it was hard to tell how much time had passed.

" Were not going to get eaten." Toby answered, a bit distracted. Something was bugging him ever since they had entered the mansion. The place for as old it was supposed to be, was fairly clean. He didn't see any dust, spider webs or anything and couldn't figure out why.

His thought seemed to be the last thing on Toby and Masamune's mind, who were both now calling back and forth whatever scary thought came to mind. " Guys you know that monsters don't- " Toby started but fell silent as they all heard slight moaning coming from the hallway. Zeo screamed and hid behind a couch and Masamune looked over at Toby, to see what he suggested they do.

Toby however recognized the noise. " It's not funny Vince." He muttered rolling his eyes. And it was him, he and his friends popped out from behind a corner.

" Ha at least I scared one" Vince laughed, ignoring the glare on Toby's face.

"I wasn't scared." Zeo sniffed coming back out.

"That's cheating!" Masamune insisted at Vince.

" No way!" Vince declared back. " This mansion's a boring waste anyway."

" I actually have to agree, there's nothing here. Lets leave." Toby exclaimed, surprised he and Vince shared the same opinion.

All six of them headed out into the hall and went to the front of the house, a big empty room that had a large set of stairs that led to the upper floor. They were about to exit the mansion door when Masamune stopped dead in his tracks.

" Masamune?' Toby questioned wondering why he had stopped.

"I'm not leaving first. I won't lose." Masamune declared affirmatively. This caught Vince's attention, who now also refused to leave.

Toby groaned. This was getting them nowhere. He just wanted to go home and look at his candy. He looked over at Zeo hoping maybe that he could help back him up with convincing the two, but he saw Zeo's eyes were focused to the top of the stairs. Or rather what was at the top of the stairs. " A loud piercing "Boo!" Rang out throughout the house as the ghost on the top of he stairs began to descend.

All six of the children ran screaming out of the house, none looking back. Zeo, Masamune, and Toby didn't stop running until they were several blocks away. Along the way they lost Vince's gang but neither really cared. They were happy just to be away.

"Let's vow never to do that again." Toby told them between pants. Out of breath, Zeo and Masamune could only nod their heads. And with that the gang figured their trick or treat group had probably went back to Dungeon Gym. So that's where they headed to tell Coach Steel about the ghost. Needless to say he didn't really believe them, and scolded them for being late but none would forget the ghost they saw.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion a ghost stands at the top of the stairs, giggling up a storm.

' How rude of them to just enter our house without knocking." A voice called out from behind the ghost. The "ghost turned around to face them, pulling the sheet off his head to reveal a small boy.

" Did you see the looks on their faces Jack?" The small boy declared gleefully.

"They were a bunch of scaredy cats Damian. They looked most ungraceful running away." Jack declared back. The two laughed, returning back upstairs, thus ending the night of Halloween.

**Tee hee that's it. I know Halloween is a long time away but I was in the mood to. Oh and why is Toby a duck? I felt like teasing him XD**


	4. Request 1

Dungeon Days Request 1:

** For Moonstone wings, hope you like : D**

" He's a vampire?" Zeo declared, still not believing what he was seeing. He and his friends Toby and Masamune were all currently sitting up in his bedroom, watching twilight. They had visited Zeo for a sleep over and should have been asleep by now, for it was fairly late, but they had decided to watch the movie after hearing how popular it was with older kids.

" Err wasn't that obvious?" Toby sighed. "How else would he have stopped that car?"

" I thought he was a superhero. Not a scary monster." Zeo sniffed. " Besides don't vampires shrivel up into raisins if they go out during daytime?"

" Hey! Yeah, why not?" Masamune chimed in, as both stared at Toby.

He didn't really have an answer for them. Finally he concluded, " I guess it's best not to ask why."

They were about to try and focus on the movie again when Zeo shouted a loud, " What if he eats her?"

"Like this?" Someone growled from him, wrapping their arms around Zeo's neck.

"Aaah!" He shrieked jumping to his feet, a look of sheer terror on his face. However once he realized who the person was, his look tuned into a scowl.

" Shantel!" Zeo shouted angrily at his younger sister, putting his hands on his hips. But she was rolling around laughing to hard to pay attention to how mad he was. He became even more frustrated when he noticed Masamune and Toby were giggling too. This did not make Zeo happy. " Go away!" He demanded, pointing one finger at her.

" No way I want to watch the movie. If you don't let me I'll tell mom your up way past your bedtime watching a movie your not suppose to." Shantel argued back, knowing full well that she shouldn't be up either, but if she knew Zeo like she thought, he would completely miss that fact.

And she was right. " Ohhw" Zeo whined knowing he was beat, and sat down disappointed, knowing there was no use arguing.

Shantel smiled, triumphant over her victory. Now she would finally get to hang out with Zeo's friends he talked so much about it.

To her left, after Zeo, was a boy in green pajamas who seemed less than interested with the movie, and seemed more focused on a bowl of chips in his lap that he was devouring. To her right was a boy in pink pajamas who oppositely seemed very focused in the movie, his purple eyes staring at the screen intently. She was amazed how different they were and yet these three got a long? But the again she was a lot more athletic than most of her friends, so maybe they had a lot in common or something.

She gasped realizing that the one in pink was now looking at her thoughtfully. " Did he catch me staring?" She wondered, hoping it was too dark for anyone to see her cheeks flare up.

He smiled and whispered, "My name is Toby. Nice to meet you."

She just nodded in reply; I mean how awkward is it for somebody to notice you were staring at them? But if he had noticed, he didn't seem to care. Instead he pulled a bag out from his pocket and offered her a piece of its contents, a small red jellybean. She accepted it to be polite, but in all truthfulness, she hated that gross sweet candy. So she just held on to it for the rest of the movie.

" That was a goo-" Toby started when the movie finished and rolled it's end credits, but before he could finish Masamune and Zeo called out, " That movie blowed! What do the big kids see in it?"

" No way, I loved it!" Shantel squealed, then looked back at Toby to see what he was going to finish saying, but he only shrugged.

It became evident at that point that everyone was too wound to go to sleep, so an awkward silence followed on what to do next.

Masamune was the first to make a suggestion. " Let's get more food!" He declared, shaking the empty bowl of chips.

"We can't! If we go downstairs we might get in trouble!" Zeo explained him, clearly the last thing he wanted to happen.

" Oh we can. Mom's not home." Shantel told him, standing up to

turn the lights on.

" Where is she? Did a vampire get her?" Zeo questioned, tears welling up in his eyes.

" No." She left to go someplace. She called your Coach to come and baby-sit us but he fell asleep on the couch.

" Okay." Zeo smiled, taking him several minutes to realize, " Hey you tricked me! You said you were going to go tell mom if we didn't let you watch the movie!

" Oops. I forgot. Let's go" She replied innocently, opening up the bedroom door. The three nodded back at her, although Zeo did so grudgingly, and crept over to the door to peer out into the hallway. A dark silence hung in the hallway, sending shivers down all their spines. No one wanted to be the first one out.

Masamune and Zeo started a pushing war to see who would fall out first, but before it could get too serious Toby volunteered himself and slowly walked into the hallway.

He wasn't scared of monsters of course, that would be silly. But even still you might never know what could be lurking in the dark. He edged around carefully, keeping his hands against the wall as everyone else began to follow.

It took a while, being it was very dark and scary to find your way through a long hallway but eventually they made it downstairs before completely stopping in their tracks.

That's when they heard it, a loud deep grumbling noise. The look on Zeo's face said it all, this was even scarier than a vampire. He was about to scream, when Toby put his hands over Zeo's mouth and pointed across the room. They all sighed in relief to see that it wasn't a grumbling monster but Coach Steel snoring. Slowly the crept by him and sneaked into the kitchen. Well most of them.

Shantel was about to enter the kitchen when Toby motioned her to follow him into the other room. She went with him, surprised he had pulled her off to the side. That's when it set in to her. " Oh no! He's probably going to ask me why I was staring at him. I didn't mean too!" She panicked in her head, unable to even look up at him.

" Do you not like me?" Toby asked, a real hint of hurt in his voice.

This surprised her even more. Why would he think that? She now looked up at him, confusion written all over face.

He explained, " You kept looking at me during the movie and every time I smiled back you looked away. I gave you that jellybean earlier and you didn't eat it. Did I do something wrong" He blushed slightly, clearly a bit embarrassed by how basic of a conclusion he had reached by her not eating it.

Shantel looked back at him shocked. Had he been smiling back at her? She hadn't realized. And the jellybean…

She held it up to show him, " I don't like sweet things… I know kind of weird. Err I only looked over because I never saw someone with purple eyes before."

" Oh okay." Toby nodded, seeming more relieve than her. He looked like he was about to say something else, when a large boom echoed throughout the house. Shantel and Toby ran to the kitchen to see Zeo and Masamune bawling over a broken cookie jar. It seemed they weren't the only one to have heard the noise.

Seconds later Coach Steel walked into the kitchen as well, with a less than enthusiastic look on his face. " What are ya doin up?" He growled at them, folding his arms.

The answer was obvious however by the broken cookie jar. Sighing Coach Steel told the bawling two, " Let's clean it up."

Zeo and Masamune finally stopped and helped get a dust pan and broom for Coach Steel who swept the pieces up and put them in a bag. He was about to tie it up when Zeo grabbed his pants leg to get his attention.

" We have to fix it!" Zeo pleaded to him.

" I don't think-" Coach Steel started but with the threat of tears on the loom again, he brought all the kids in side and they all sat around as he glued the pieces.

While they watched, Shantel noticed Toby smiling at her and she did so back. He was so nice. Maybe even she would let him hang out with her friends.

And with that the night ended, and as morning rose a group of small kids and one adult could be seen sleeping around in the living room, a glued together cookie jar lying on the living room table.


	5. Request 2

Dungeon Days Request #2: Apple Tree

**Holy Skittles she updated! Yes I've been busy but everyone's requests will still be posted, I have not forgotten : D This one's for Fakir's duck.**

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Toby asked his friends.

It was a lazy spring day and the three of them all lay underneath an apple tree. Miss Holly had planted it in the large field, next to the new stadium, to commemorate its opening way back when.

Masamune scoffed at the question, the answer seemed way too obvious. "The number one blader, duh." He told him.

"Well of course." Toby laughed, sitting up in the grass so he could look over at him. "What about after that?"

"Oh." Masamune thought for a moment and then replied, "A rich guy."

"A rich guy?" Toby questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh-huh. Rich guys can do and get whatever they want like ice cream, potato chips, pizza-"Masamune continued on, listing food on his fingers.

"So I see." Toby interrupted before Masamune could go any further. He let out an exasperated sigh, he knew what was on Masamune's mind [Food]. Maybe it would be better if he gave an example.

"I want to open a gym like Dungeon and teach people about Beyblade." Toby informed his friends with a smile.

" No you can't! Zeo told him, jolting up from where he was lying. He was almost dozing off before Toby had said that.

Toby looked back at Zeo in confusion, not understanding why he was so worked up.

Zeo explained, " If you own a gym you'll become bald!"

" I don't think I'll become bald." Toby giggled, even though it was apparent by Zeo's expression he was dead serious.

" Yeah-huh! I spied on Coach Steel looking in a mirror once and he said he had lost all his hair from this job." Zeo exclaimed, frantically waving his arms up and down.

" I'll keep that in mind…" Toby assured, a sweat drop forming on his forehead. " What about you, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I just wanna be Zeo." He answered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You can be Zeo." Toby told him, realizing fast he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted from those two.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before another question was posed. "Will we still be friends when we grow up?" Masamune asked Toby, shaking him from his own thoughts.

"I don't know." Toby replied. Not even he knew the answer this time. He certainly hoped so, but only one person could truly tell them. So they decided to go where they always went when they had a problem…

"Dare I ask who?" Coach Steel groaned, pulling himself off his couch to get the front door. The answer was more than obvious to him, because only a certain gang of three would knock repetitively.

He was about to pull open the door when he remembered what had happened last time. He wasn't about to get hit in the head with a Beyblade again. So as for precaution, he ran to his closet and rummaged through its contents to find an old boxing helmet, and put it on. Then he answered the door.

As he predicted Toby, Masamune, and Zeo stood at the door, luckily with no launchers drawn. They all gazed up at him in confusion.

"Why are you wearing a helmet?" Zeo giggled, pointing up at it.

" That's not important…" Coach Steel sighed, removing the helmet. Before he could say anything else, the three happily welcomed themselves into his house.

It was a pretty dingy apartment, and not too well kept, after all he was a single middle-aged man. This didn't hinder the kids from making themselves at home as Masamune pawed through Coach Steel's fridge and Zeo bounced on his couch. Coach Steel could only watch in horror, it had only been a minute and he already felt a headache coming on.

"You might want to clean your house." Toby informed his coach, motioning at some empty pizza boxes.

"No way! Masamune declared, clearly not having a problem with the mess. "I wish I could keep my room like this!"

"No you don't. Let's forget about my house and talk about why you're here." Coach Steel responded, an irritated look on his face as he walked over to sit on his couch. He could only imagine the news they had to share.

" Oh!" All three kids cried out in remembrance and quickly surrounded him.

Toby explained, " We were talking about what we want to be when we grow up."

"Ah. Interesting." Coach Steel answered.

"Toby wants to be bald, just like you!" Zeo told him happily while climbing into his lap.

Coach Steel just looked back with a gritted tooth smile, reminding himself to let it go, being they were just kids.

"Do you think we'll still be friends when we grow up?" Masamune asked, serious for once as he and Toby also climbed up onto his couch to sit next to him on opposite sides.

"Huh….so you wanna know what I think?" Coach Steel spoke carefully, wrapping his arms around the three gently. They nodded back and stared up at him with big eyes.

"I think…that's a dumb question! You all care about one another, right? Why would that ever change? Now scram, I've got stuff to do!" Coach Steel scolded, nudging them away.

Their response was to giggle in agreement, not to mention relief, before giving Coach Steel a quick hug and running off.

Coach Steel sighed, his mind still spinning as he stood up to lock his door and then turn back to gaze around his apartment.

"What would they do without me?" He grumbled as he picked up the pizza boxes and began to straighten up.

" Whoa!" Masamune cried out in disbelief as they returned back to the apple tree. All though they had only been gone a short while, several apples had fell off the tree and now laid in its shade. He picked one up and tossed it back in forth in his hands before showing it to Toby. "All right mister teacher, how come they fell off?"

"Oh well have you ever heard of gravity? It all started when a man named Sir Isaac Newton sat underneath an apple tree…." Toby continued on with his explanation for a while longer before realizing Masamune and Zeo weren't paying attention. In fact they had fallen asleep under the tree.

"Hey! Weren't you paying attention?" Toby cried out, attempting to shake them awake.

" Yeah, yeah something about a fig Newton." Masamune yawned, falling back asleep.

Toby groaned, realizing his efforts were futile, they wouldn't wake up. He figured if you can't beat them, join them right? So he did just that and lied down next to them.

A slight breeze swept through the young boys hair as they all slept in contempt. A weight had been lifted off all their shoulders. Although one day they might walk down different paths, one thing was certain. Their bonds of friendship would always lead them to each other.

**The end, hope you like! Remember read, request, review, etc.**


	6. Chapter 4

Dungeon Days 4:

**So this is totally the opposite of what I normally do but I thought it would be interesting :D**

"This is so boring!" Damian moaned, slumping over a railing. He and Jack were currently roaming New York's streets on a mission. It was fairly simple; they were to obtain data on children about their age for some elaborate project was conducting. Their current progress? 0% with the rate at which they were moving.

"Na-uh. Look at all the fabulous colors!" Jack squealed with excitement, spinning around in the city streets.

For as much as Jack fed off the cities bustling atmosphere, Damian felt opposite. It just annoyed him; especially because they were suppose to find some losers to spy on. After all, he was the chosen one, so why should data on anyone else matter?

Whatever the case, he'd be happy once they made it back home. If he was lucky they'd get back in time to watch the SpongeBob marathon. He wanted to see Plankton blow something up, so all the more reason to hurry.

"I don't even see any kids." Damian grumbled, more to himself as he scanned around. There was a hopeless, swarming mass of people but none of the age in which they needed, not even close.

"Who cares?" Jack frowned, folding his arms.

It took Damian a couple seconds to remember Jack had lived in the "outside" world before coming to live with him and . He was more use to it, unlike himself who rarely had been out of the household. He recognized Jack may have missed it, the people and whatever else he seemed to see that he couldn't, and felt a little bad, but not enough to change his mind about the place.

"Fine. I guess you're right. But why do we have to wear these dumb things?" Damian groaned, pulling on his outfit.

"Dumb? I made our disguises to perfectly mirror one of the intruders outfits the night they broke in our house. However, ours have more sheeker feathers and no ghastly beak. In short, we'll blend in and look good doing so." Jack shouted in an exaggerated huff, contempt in having rested his case.

Damian wasn't so sure however as he looked around as he looked around. Nobody else appeared to be wearing yellow feathers but what did he know? Jack was the supposed expert.

"Speaking of, look whom I spotted." Jack pointed out in excitement, eyes gleaming.

As fate would have it, Damian turned his head in Jack's direction to see three kids emerge from a building that read, "Dungeon Gym". They just so happened to be the same kids that were part of the group that invaded their home several weeks ago, minus the strange getups.

"Oh goodie, this might prove to be interesting. Let's follow!" Damian spoke with a grin as he tugged on Jack to make sure he came.

"So what can we figure so far?" Jack whispered to Damian as he flipped through a small notebook he had been taking notes in, Damian had one as well.

He and Damian had been following the three for hours, ducking into alleyways, and peeking through windows. And yet they had little to show for it, having gathered barely any data.

"They don't do anything at all other than watch TV, eat, and sleep in random places!" Damian groaned, finally fed up with being quiet.

"Isn't that what you always do?" Jack questioned while twirling a stand of his pink hair.

"Aww… shut it blabbermouth." Damian grumbled.

" Yeah well-" Jack stopped himself short as he noticed the gang of three they were following, which at this point they had already learned their names were Toby, Masamune, and Zeo, stopped and seemed to be debating something. Quickly he and Damian darted behind a trash can, and listened on.

Toby sighed and responded for about the tenth time, "I don't think so…" He and Masamune just couldn't seem to solve an argument they were having, both believed they were correct.

"Nope it's true!" Masamune insisted, over and over again. He wouldn't listen to what Toby had to say at all.

Before the argument could drag on even more Zeo smiled and told them, "I have an idea. Let's ask the duck people that have been following us all day!"

Masamune and Toby looked back at him dumbfounded, having had no clue they were being followed.

"Ducks? More like chickens. Show yourself!" Masamune called out in a mocking tone as he began to flap his arms like a chicken.

Meanwhile, behind the trash can….

"Chickens? Let me at em!" Damian hissed as Jack held him back, preventing him from leaving.

"Shh!" Jack pleaded to Damian for him to calm down, although Damian didn't see the point on why.

Jack explained, "If we get caught it will be three against one. Let's wait until they separate and follow one. Then we can beat them in a BeyBattle." Jack smiled cruelly as Damian nodded his head in agreement.

Eventually the three friends let the whole incident drop, and it served to distract them from their previous argument, so with that they headed off in separate directions towards their homes. Jack and Damian planned to take full advantage of this and decided who they would follow.

"There he is!" Damian whispered excitedly, the most he had been all day. It was about time they did something fun. Once they creamed this kid they could conclude that all outsiders were weak and boring, and Damian liked that.

They spotted him, seemingly distracted in an alleyway, and took this to their advantage.

Jack was the first to show himself, and called aloud, "Hey you! Zeo Abyss right?"

Zeo looked at him with the blankest stare imaginable before replying with a giggle, "How do you know that? Are you magician duck people?"

Jack looked back at him with confusion, a sweat drop forming on his forehead, but he still tried to remain intimidating. "Secret intelligence." Jack explained, holding out his notebook.

"The Handy-Dandy notebook!" Zeo cried out in horror, pointing at the book.

Jack shook his head with a sigh. How disappointing, they had agreed to pick Zeo because he was "smart" enough to figure they were following him and his friends, but now he was really having second thoughts.

It was too late to change their minds now, Jack realized as he saw Damian had stuck to his end of the plan, arriving at the opposite end of the alley to trap him.

"Enough of this, let's battle!" Jack called out as he and Damian ripped their Beys at Zeo, expecting an easy victory.

"No!" Zeo seemed to no longer be carefree; in fact he looked angry as he ripped his Bey. "I'll avenge you Steve!" He yelled, as his body began to glow with a blue aura.

Jack and Damian watched in sheer horror as his Bey exploded into theirs, knocking not only their Beys out but, sweeping them of their feet.

As the explosions dust cleared, Zeo smiled happy with his victory and went over to Jack. He picked up his notebook and told him, "I am going to return this." And with that he ran off, leaving Jack and Damian defeated.

Jack managed to pull himself up and walk over to Damian, who was now sitting on his knees, looking rather upset.

"We lost!" Damian asked in disbelief, staring up at Jack.

"I guess. But at least we still have your notebook." Jack pointed out, trying to find a shred of hope, as he held out his hand for Damian's notebook.

"Err…."Damian blushed holding onto it tight. Jack gave him a c'mon look and so he handed it over, although not happy to do so.

As Jack opened it and began flipping through it, Damian explained, "I didn't write any notes, I was bored so I drew a picture of a dead guy."

He waited for Jack to be mad, their whole trip had been a bust, and they would probably get in trouble for it, but that seemed to be the last thing on Jack's mind.

"This is much better!" Jack squeaked with excitement, his affinity for art had no bounds [despite the fact it was a stick figure].

"Really? Even though we don't have anything?" Damian cried out in surprise.

"Yeah. We got to play like detectives, BeyBattle, and draw pictures. Better than staying at home." Jack assured him.

Damian nodded his head in agreement, he hadn't realized that. I mean watching TV? He could do that anytime. Even if the trip wasn't the best it was at least interesting. They could go home now but…. maybe they could do something new together instead.

And with that they decided to play hooky from home for a while, and they had fun, not that Damian would admit that of course being he "disliked" being away from home. And when they got back and explained everything [other than the being hooky part and Damian's notebook] seemed rather pleased, taking an interest to the Zeo they mentioned. So yes a perfect ending, or close anyway.

**And there you have it. I know Dungeon Days is more about Zeo, Masamune, and Toby but I thought it would be fun to have Jack and Damian for just one chapter. And for the record if wanted they can make appearances in any request, which I am working on, I promise. Hope you like! Read, review, request!**


	7. Request 3

Dungeon Days request 3:

**For VocaloidNamine2, hope you like! This is the craziest request I've ever done. And happy early birthday :D**

"Can't we do something else?" Toby pleaded to his friends. They were sitting in his house watching TV, and had been for the last few hours. Toby didn't understand how Masamune and Zeo could stay so glued to the screen.

"What's better than my little pony? Ponies are awesome." Masamune asked, bewildered by Toby's request.

Toby sighed, trying to think of how he could explain to Masamune how he didn't like ponies as much and how three hours of watching it was mind numbing. But instead he decided to say, "I'm just bored."

Masamune frowned, grudgingly shutting off the TV before replying, "What do you want to do instead?"

Toby felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he went over and sat next to his friends on the couch. He hadn't really thought of what he wanted to do, but anything was better at this point.

They all stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Zeo giggled and got up from his seat, and ran to Toby's closet to grab something.

Moments later he returned, hugging a large radio, moving slowly so it wouldn't fall.

"Only old people listen to the radio." Masamune pouted, folding his arms.

"No…" Zeo looked back at him, eyes slightly tearing up as he still clutched the radio.

"That's fine. Maybe something interesting will be on." Toby assured, hoping to avoid an argument. Quickly he took the radio from Zeo and plugged it into the wall. As soon as he did the tune of a song invaded the room:

"Baby baby baby oh.

Like baby baby baby no

Like baby baby baby oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine"

What is this?" Masamune groaned sticking his tongue out in distaste.

"A lady singing?" Zeo told him just as the song ended.

The announcer fizzled on the other end, "That was Justin Bieber with his hit song…."

They all tuned out at the point because neither was particularly interested other than Zeo.

"It's a guy?" Zeo questioned, looking back and forth between his two friends.

Masamune and Toby just shrugged, they were still trying to solve their boredom issue.

"Well? There's nothing fun to do." Masamune insisted. It was obvious he would prefer if they returned to the my little pony marathon.

"There is plenty to do…" Toby let his voice linger off.

"Like?" Masamune declared, folding his arms. He wasn't remotely convinced.

"Like that!" Toby exclaimed, motioning for Masamune to quiet down and listen.

The radio blared a commercial for a new movie playing in theaters, "The Hunger Games".

"We can go see a movie. Coach Steel can take us." Toby explained, evidently excited.

Masamune weighed it over, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well…I don't want to watch a movie about food."

"We can get snacks." Toby pressed, sealing the deal. Masamune nodded vigorously, he was now excited as well.

"Do you agree?" Toby smiled, facing Zeo.

"It's a guy..?" Zeo questioned, still spacing out.

Toby and Masamune stared at him blankly and then left the room, Zeo trailing behind.

"Oh hey!" Masamune pointed out as they arrived at the entrance to Dungeon Gym. The three stopped as they noticed another friend of theirs sitting on top of a radiator, watching their feet dangle off the machine.

"Hiya Diva." The three greeted, all approaching her.

She looked up with a smile and hopped off the radiator, promptly landing on the ground.

"Hi guys!" She spoke happily, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Were going to go to the movies, do you want to come?" Toby asked her.

She looked at him curiously, head tilted to the side, before asking, "How? Don't you need an adult?"

"Were going to ask Coach Steel to take us." Zeo chirped happily, waving his arms around.

"Oh? You can't." Diva told him, causing surprised reactions from the three.

"Why can't I go?" Zeo asked, eyes tearing up.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Diva explained quickly, face flushing red. "Coach Steel is having an argument with Miss Holly." She spoke sadly, a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toby asked her. Coach Steel and Miss Holly were good friends (at least to their knowledge).

"Go listen." Diva insisted, flipping a strand of her blue hair.

The three stared back at her and each other for a moment before nodding, and ran up to the door of Dungeon Gym, pressing their ears up against it. Quietly they listened on to hear Miss Holly yell, "You always act like this!"

With that Dungeon's Door flew up and Miss Holly stormed out, not noticing the three boys peeking at her from behind the door.

They all watched as she walked away before sprinting back to Diva.

"Why are they mad?" They whispered to her, each now sharing the same concerned look.

Diva could only shrug, she wasn't so sure herself.

That answer wasn't good enough for any of them. "We have to help!" Toby told the group, taking charge of the situation.

"You're a girl, so you know about lovey stuff. How do we make them happy?" Masamune questioned bluntly.

"Just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a love expertist." Diva snapped back at him.

"Geez." Masamune huffed but quieted down.

"We can tell them to 'pologize." Zeo exclaimed.

"What if they don't want to apologize?" Toby pointed out.

"Umm… take away their videogames?" Zeo suggested.

"I don't know if that would work." Toby explained with a sigh. "We could make them apologize without either knowing."

"Wha?" Everyone else said simultaneously as they faced Toby.

"I've got an idea." Toby spoke with a grin as he motioned for them all to follow.

Miss Holly sighed as she tended to her plants. She was back in her shop, feeling bad of her and Coach Steel's previous argument. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the front of her door, which she found strange. It was a shop after all, why wouldn't the person just walk in?

Quickly she placed down a watering can she was using and walked over to the door to open it.

She didn't see anyone at all as she gazed around outside, that was until she heard a small cough.

Miss Holly looked down in surprise to see a rather small mailman wearing a big black mustache that matched their black hair.

She had to stifle a giggle as she asked, "Why hello mister mailman. Why are you here today?"

They looked up at her, wide eyed for about a moment before pulling out a small notepad, which they tried to cover with their hands and recited off of it, "I am a mailman. I have traveled through rain and sleet and snow to deliver this letter." [Note: It was about 80 degrees outside]

"Oh. That must have been quite the journey." Miss Holly exclaimed, as she watched him pull out a crumbled envelope from his pocket.

The "mailman" nodded and handed it over to her.

"Thank you." She spoke with a warm smile, accepting the small letter. "You must be so tired from all your hard work. Would you like to stop in for a snack?"

"Yeah!" The "mailman" agreed, eagerly entering her store.

"What took you so long?" Toby questioned Masamune as he entered his home. Diva and Zeo were there as well, sitting on the couch.

Masamune didn't respond at first, a guilty look on his face. Finally he explained, "I got hungry…."

Toby groaned with a face palm before asking, "Well did you give her the letter?"

"Uh-huh." Masamune affirmed by nodding his head.  
"Do you think it will work?" Zeo whispered in a small voice.

"It has to and will." Diva assured with a smile.

Coach Steel sighed looking at himself in the mirror that was placed in a backroom at his gym. He was still trying to phrase in his mind how he could apologize to Holly.

She was right of course but should he come right out and just say that? It wasn't like him to admit he was wrong.

"Holly I err-" He started before stopping. No that didn't sound right. He was about to try again when a person appeared in the entrance of the room.

"Holly." He spoke awkwardly, he hadn't expected her to come so quickly, and she didn't look mad, just upset….

"Look at this." She declared handing him a small, opened envelope.

"What's this?" Coach Steel asked in confusion as he took it out to read.

The letter was written in rather scratchy handwriting and used alternating colors of crayons per section. It read:

To Miss Holly,

Hiya! I want to make a pology to you cuz we are friends. Friends sometimes fight a little bit but always make up in the end. I hope you will accept my pology and give me one too cuz sometimes you have to say sorry even when you don't think you did something wrong. Like baby baby baby oh thought you'd always be mine, mine.

From, Coach Steel

Coach Steel's eyes bugged out while reading it, rubbing one hand behind his head.

"I didn't know anything about this."He insisted to her.

I know. You don't call me Miss." She teased before turning serious again. "They must have heard us arguing, it isn't right to do in front of the children."

"You make us sound related." Coach Steel shuddered, thinking about it. Those three living with him? He didn't even want to imagine it.

Holly gave him a look before saying, "I'm just saying we should work out are arguments next time. And we owe those three for showing us that.

Coach Steel nodded in agreement and they left. No one they knew was around on the streets to notice them holding hands.

And with that apologies were made. Four children were assured that a letter helped turn things around. When asked what the kids wanted to do they went to the movies to "watch" the Hunger games. That included Masamune keeping his head shoved in a bag of popcorn the whole time, Miss Holly and Coach Steel smiling at each other too much to be able to focus, Zeo staring up at the ceiling and pretending he was in a cave or space (Who really knew?), Diva staring at Zeo (not that she would admit so if asked), and Toby actually watching the movie.

**I have to say when I signed up for this website I never thought I'd write a Fanfic with Justin Bieber XD (or the Hunger games and my little pony for that matter) But I'll accept any request so here you go! All rights go to etc. Sorry if this was a bit rushed, I wanted to finish this in time for you.**

**Heh… Diva gets birthday cookie :D**


	8. Request 4

Dungeon Days Request 4:

**This one is for your moonstone wings, thanks for waiting :D and hope you like!**

"Woah." Came the response of four children as they stared, faces pressed up to the window of a toy store. Their eyes were all on the same thing, the bright shiny new bey parts that glinted in the sun. Without a single word between them, they all knew they had to get it. It was just a matter on who would get it first...

"Well well we all know how this is going to end up." Masamune boasted while closing his eyes and folding his arms with a smirk.

"We do?" Zeo questioned innocently, blinking his eyes as he looked at him in confusion.

"If your saying that your going to get that before me, your very mistaken." Shantel grinned back at Masamune, eyes burning with determination.

"Oh!" Zeo cried out finally realizing what he was getting at. There was no way he'd want to lose to his sister Shantel either, she'd rub it in his face for weeks. "I'm going to get it first!"

Toby looked back at them, dumbstruck. He didn't understand their reasoning at all, especially for the fact none of them had any money. "Wouldn't it be better if we worked together-" Toby started but stopped quickly as he realized he was too late to speak, each of his friends had already ran off in separate directions.

Toby could only sigh as he stood alone, the race was on.

Toby went searching for his friends, he wanted to see how they were doing. The first friend he found was Masamune, who laid slumped over a wooden box that read, "Numbah one Lemonade, a dollar."

It was rare to see Masamune in a defeated state, but the answer on why was evident by the empty tin can resting on his box.

"No luck?" Toby asked Masamune as he approached him. He tried to do so gently as not to upset him.

Masamune lifted his head up weakly and responded, "Lemonade?"

Toby sighed, knowing Masamune was acting overdramatic, but gave him a dollar anyway.

"Yeah!" Masamune declared pumped as he jumped up, reinvigorated, and poured Toby a glass.

Toby nodded in response as he picked up the glass and took a sip, before promptly spitting it out.

"Aah!" Toby cried out as he rubbed his hands against his tongue. "Why is it so sour?"

Masamune stared back at him blankly and then responded, "Lemons are sour, duh!"

Toby face palmed and explained, "Your suppose to add sugar, SUGAR!

"Oh." Masamune declared with a shrug, not really paying attention. He was too busy admiring his newly earned dollar.

Toby sighed and told him, "You know that's not enough..."

"So?" Masamune declared with a frown. "I'm going to win, cuz I'm number one."

"But at this rate none of us will make enough money. We should work together." Toby pleaded, hoping Masamune would understand.

Masamune seemed to weigh it over for a long time. He didn't seem to want to budge from his position.

Toby decided to point out the obvious, "C'mon how much more money have you made doing this?"

Masamune groaned knowing Toby was right and reluctantly agreed. The two left, knowing their were two more friends left to find.

"Step right up to be amazed! A voice echoed off in the distance. Toby recognized it to belong to Shantel, and quickly ran off in it's direction.

What first came as a surprise when he and Masamune found her was the fact she was not alone. She was with Toby's sister Leslie. The other surprise was the top hat and canes they carried, both quite looking the part of fabulous street performers.

But if Toby wasn't mistaken, it appeared those two hadn't earned any money either, as apparent by the fact no crowd surrounded them.

Toby and Masamune followed their request, to step right up and stared at them, awaiting something.

Shantel giggled, happy for there first customer although Leslie looked a tad bit annoyed.

"We don't need your help!" Leslie demanded, motioning for them to shoo away.

"We want to watch the act." Toby insisted.

Leslie and Shantel looked back at the two in silence for a moment before finally sighing, "We don't have an act."

A sweat drop formed on Toby's head as he questioned, "You were saying for people to come on up, right?"

"Yeah but we were just practicing. Pretty convincing, huh?" Shantel explained, a smile across her face.

Masamune began to snicker which caused a warning glance from Toby. He didn't seem to understand the concept that they were trying to rally everyone together.

Toby told them, "It's a really good idea but you don't have all the details worked out yet."

"Your point? I will most likely dance." Leslie declared making a yawning motion at them, as if they had bored her.

Shantel nodded, blushing only ever so slightly. If push came to shove se would probably sing, not that she would let Toby or Masamune know that. Only her best friend, Leslie, held that secret.

Toby thought about what she said for a moment, knowing that convincing his sister would be near impossible. However maybe he could appeal to Shantel's logic.

"Well think. It's going to take a lot of time and effort to do. Plus you don't have any plan really. However if we work together we can get money much more quickly." Toby pointed out, starting to feel a bit like a broken record.

Shantel and Leslie looked at each other and began whispering back and forth. Finally Shantel spoke, "Okay."

"It better be good." Leslie spoke with a frown as she went over to a tree, and laid underneath it's shade.

'So?" Shantel asked Toby.

"We just need to find Zeo, you'd know where he is right?" Toby replied, looking around for him.

Shantel seemed to think for a moment before saying, " I think he's at our house."

Toby gave her a strange glance, not because of anything weird about her, but the fact Zeo was at her house. Did he already quit?

"Okay. Let's go get him then." Toby shrugged with relief, convincing Zeo would be way easier than everyone else.

Shantel nodded and began to lead the way. Toby glanced back to see Masamune lying underneath the tree with Leslie now, staring up at the clouds again. Normally Toby would get annoyed but he figured it would be best to have them distracted for the time being before they started complaining or something.

So he and Shantel continued on through the city, off to find their last friend.

Toby wasn't sure what to expect as they approached Shantel and Zeo's house. He felt bad if Zeo actually felt he needed to give up. Although he thought t it was much more likely he forgot and went home to watch the case he didn't seem to feel the situation was all that alarming...

Shantel walked up to the front door and pulled it open. The house that seemed so normal on the outside was the exact opposite on the inside. Thunderous noise emerged from the inside of the house and with shared looks of horror Shantel and Toby walked inside.

They were everywhere. So much to the point you couldn't see the floor or any of the furniture. Clinging to every surface was some sort of animal, be it a dog, fish bowl, parrot, hamster or bunny.

Toby immediately felt exhausted. Why did he always have to be the responsible one? Sighing he yelled, "Zeo!"

Moments later Zeo emerged at the top of the stairs, his arms filled with holding at least, five hamsters and several birds on his shoulders.

He greeted his friends with a warm smile, borderline oblivious to their horrified expressions. "Hiya!" He chirped happily.

"What are you doing?" Toby sighed, one hand on his head.

" I'm a pet watcher." Zeo giggled, lifting up the animals in his arms to show them.

Toby motioned his hands for Zeo to take them out of his face. He was trying to figure out how Zeo got stuck in this mess.

"And you thought that taking care of hundreds of animals, ALONE, was a good idea? He groaned in frustration.

"Uh-huh" Zeo nodded blissfully.

"You know mom's gonna be home soon." Shantel pointed out, arms folded.

"Ohh..." Zeo whispered, face paling."I don't wanna get in trouble!" He his ams, causing all the animals to run off.

"Well..." Toby thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Let me go find Masamune and Leslie to see if we can uh... fix this."

And so Toby left to go find them, amazed how far his plan had been derailed. Well they would certainly have to work together now...

Meanwhile back at Zeo and Shantel's house the door bell rang. And the two both raced to answer it.

"Unbelievable." Toby moaned as he returned with Masamune and Leslie. How was it possible things had gotten worse?

Shantel was running around in circles, screaming about CPR while Zeo laid passed out on the floor surrounded by cats.

"What happened here?' Toby asked, nerves way past frazzled. The amount of animals in the house had multiplied beyond belief but just with cats.

Shantel blushed for a second and began rocking back and forth on her feet before sheepishly admitting what occurred, "So the door bell rang...

Flashback:

"Ooh. Maybe toby forgot something." Shantel cried out running for the door.

"No! What if it's mom!" Zeo yelled chasing after her.

After minutes of fighting Shantel got to the door first, being she's both stronger and faster.

She pulled the door open to see... not toby. But an old lady she recognized from near by. That creepy cat lady with all of her cats...

Zeo ran up happily and accepted them into the house despite Shantel's glare (She was trying to help toby).

End Flashback~

-and then all the cats started to like crawl on Zeo so he freaked out and smashed into a lamp." Shantel finished to her open mouthed, wide eyed friends.

Before anyone would could comment Zeo sat up, now awake, and rushed over to everyone else.

"What are we going to do?" He whispered, glancing over at the surrounding cats as if they could understand him.

"We were talking along the way-" Toby started before Leslie interrupted, "About how you screwed up big time and lack in brain power."

Normally Zeo would have cried but... instead he screamed as a cat with one spotted eye crawled on top of his head and started sucking on his hair.

"Get it off!" He wailed, running in circles.

Most of his friends stifled giggles, even Toby as he assured Zeo, "We've got a plan."

"Well this day blowed." Masamune sulked as they walked down New York's streets. It was almost night as could be telled by the streets lamps that were starting to flicker on.

"I hate cats." Zeo declared, folding his arms.

"Your face was X-D." Shantel giggled with Leslie.

Toby smiled and told everyone, " So what if nobody got those awesome parts? We still had fun trying."

Masamune shrugged in response and Zeo managed to stop talking about his new cat phobia to exclaim, " And I will not get in trouble cuz of the plan. Plus we'll have plenty of monies once the people come back for their pets."

"Yup." All of them agreed with smiles as they ran off into the sunset, imagination being the only limitation on where they might go or do next...

Meanwhile:

"So were going back to your gym instead of your house?" Holly questioned as she walked with Coach Steel.

"Why not?" Coach Steel grinned hoping she wouldn't question further. He did not want her to see how awful his apartment looked [remember XD?]

She nodded with a giggle at how nervous he looked just as he pulled open Dungeon Gym's door.

"Wel- what the!" He screamed as he noticed hundreds of cats and other animals clinging to every surface.

"Zeo! Masamune! Toby!" His shrill scream could be heard for miles, echoing off into the night sky...

**And that's that! Remember to read,review, even request :D Silver-butterfly 1500 is next!**


	9. Request 5

Dungeon Days Request 5:

_This is for Silverbutterfly1500, go read her amazing stories ^^_

"Really...?" Toby laughed, sweat drop forming on his forehead at the sight of his two friends.

They were licking the sticky debris of the candy that used to be from their fingers.

"It's good!' Zeo insisted, cerulean eyes growing wide.

"Your just mad cuz you don't have anymore." Masamune shrugged.

It took all of his might not to point out that neither of them had anymore, and his hands weren't sticky because he didn't eat sloppily.

Besides, the day had been so going so great, there was no sense in arguing.

Once per year a large carnival would line New York's busy streets, filled with games, flea market wares, and not to mention a pony that Masamune had already rode six times up and down the street.

The best part was when the vendors began to close up shop to make way for the main attraction, the parade.

`~Flash back~

"Lets go guys!" A gruff voice called out, extending their hand to the three.

"Okay!" They all giggled, and grabbed on to Coach Steel's large arm to follow him.

Squeals of excitement rang out amongst the crowd as colorful squares of confetti rained down.

Three kids managed to squeeze their way to the front, eyes gleaming with excitement as they watched parade floats march through the streets.

"Slow down!" Coach Steel muttered, shaking his head as he joined them. He was afraid he was going to lose them in this massive swarm.

Masamune, Toby, and Zeo barely nodded to his request, thoughts elsewhere. Nobody could possibly understand the whimsy seen from their perspectives.

Floats became chariots or moving castles in the middle of a vast sea. And whom could forget the king and queen's men, throwing they're tools of the trade around, shiny white batons that became swords.

It was memories like these that lasted forever.

~ End Flashback~

Now the day was drawing to a close, and the three were heading home, just as the sky's lighting switched from orange to a darkened blue.

An ominous feeling emanated about, putting the three a bit on edge. Paper bags fluttered through the empty streets, mimicking the effect tumbleweeds had upon a ghost town.

" Where is everyone?" Zeo whispered, eyes growing wide as he hid behind Toby, pale hand clinging to his friend's shirt.

"Well if we wouldn't have gotten lost..." Toby sighed, feeling his shoulders slump.

"It's not that big of a deal!" Masamune protested, rolling his eyes. But they all knew who they could thank for that...

~ Flash Back~

For Masamune the parade symbolized something different. It was a call to fame, he wanted to be who the people cheered for.

Umber eyes gleaming, he mischievously crawled underneath a make shift rope, meant to keep the people from crossing into the street.

"You can't do that!" Zeo squeaked, noticing him leaving. But he was already too far away for him to hear, especially over the loud marching band's music.

He exchanged a glance with Toby, who could only offer a half-hearted sigh, before the two decided to follow.

One thing you should know about a parade, is that they're are a lot of people who make up the performance.

And it is very easy for small children to get lost within the animosity...

~ End Flash Back~

" We dunno where Coach Steel or Miss Holly is." Zeo murmured, eyes welling up with tears.

"It'll be alright." Toby assured, resting one hand underneath his chin in thought.

If anything they could always head back to Dungeon Gym or their coaches apartment until he got there. And as for Miss Holly she'd probably be with him.

"Monsters come out at night..." Masamune whispered a loud in thought. That only caused Zeo to sob again as Toby face palmed.

" There are no monsters." Toby declared firmly, rolling his violet eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then explain that ghost we saw on halloween!" Masamune pointed out, folding his arms.

"Well... except for that once. But I'm absolutely sure that-" Toby started as a loud growl interrupted them from their conversation.

"MONSTER!" Zeo and Masamune cried at the exact same time, both ducking behind a trash can.

Toby held his ground, half skeptical but ready to help his friends if necessary. No monster was going to bully the people he cared about.

But instead of getting ready to rip his Beyblade he bursted into a fit of laughter, leaving Zeo and Masamune bewildered.

They peeked their heads out, ever so slightly to see that "ferocious" growl belonged to a small white lab, clearly a puppy.

Eyes gleaming with excitement, they jumped out from their hiding spot and joined Toby's side.

He had already picked up the puppy and was holding it tentatively in his arms.

"Can we pet it?" Zeo giggled, rocking back and forth.

"Numbah one people first!" Masmune argued, sticking his tongue out.

"That's not fair!" Zeo yelled, raising one of his fists. " I can be number one too!"

"Pssh! Say that when you beat me in a Beybattle!" Masamune smirked triumphantly.

" Quiet!' Toby hissed, motioning for them to shush. Both blinked their eyes in surprise, not understanding.

" I think he's hurt." Toby whispered, voice calming down. He showed his two friends that the puppy's leg seemed to be bent awkwardly. It whimpered whenever it's paw was touched.

" What should we do?" Masamune asked as Zeo nodded in agreement, sharing looks of guilt.

For once Toby wasn't quite sure. He hated when this happened, it was just like earlier that day...

~ Flash Back~

...and eventually get separated.

Toby could tell that was exactly what happened. He had no clue where Masamune ended up, and Zeo must have gotten distracted by something.

They already had a habit of losing him, like that one halloween night he was found up in a tree.

But neither of those observations helped him know what he should do next.

"Where are they?" Toby frowned, placing one hand up to his head to scan through the crowd.

But before he could even think about looking, he spotted something even more mysterious that caught his eye...

~ End Flash Back~

" We have to take him to Coach Steel." Toby finally determined, violet eyes gleaming adamantly.

"Eh... heh..." Masamune laughed, rubbing one hand through the back of his hair.

He wasn't quite looking forward to seeing his Coach after what had happened.

~ Flash Back~

" This stinks!" Masamune groaned, arms folded as leaned back in a small chair. He had tried climbing aboard one of the floats but it seemed that was frowned upon, especially by the police.

They had taken Masamune back to their station until a guardian could come and get him.

But what if no one ever came? Would he be stuck in jail forever? Then he'd have to become numbah one tough guy...

" Masamune, right?' A friendly secretary asked, coming to kneel down beside him.

" That's right lady. But be warned, I'm notorious around these parts!" Masamune declared with a smug expression.

The secretary stared at him for the longest time, face completely blank of all emotion.

Finally she replied, "Someone's here to get you!"

Masamune sighed with relief, hopping to his feet. Lucky break, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his hardened criminal act going. Plus prisoners don't get jellybeans.

That relief quickly vanished when he realized who came to get him...

~ End Flash Back~

When they finally arrived at Dungeon Gym, they all felt a bit of tension lift of their shoulders to see a small light shinning through the window.

That meant at least someone was there.

Pushing open the door, the three crept inside to see someone they hadn't expected to see. After all they only met earlier that day...

~ Flash Back~

"Oh no..." Zeo sniffed, eyes welling up with tears as he looked around. He was far away from the parade route now. In fact he had no idea where he was.

He stood frozen in place for a moment, when he heard a loud clang form behind him.

A gang of three stood out in the middle of the sidewalk, snickering loudly as they lit small fire crackers.

Zeo's face paled, noticing that it was the notorious Golden Gym members and their leader, Vince.

The last thing he wanted to deal with was those scary bullies, but it seemed they had already noticed his presence.

"It's the crybaby, all alone too!" Vince cackled, approaching with a dark grin.

Zeo's knees buckled as he argued, "I'm not a baby!"

Vince raised one eyebrow as he and his friends circled him. "Not... AFRAID!" He sneered, throwing out his arms to make Zeo flinch.

They all laughed as Zeo wished he could melt into the floor and vanish.

He hated how weak he felt, wishing he could be only just a little bit stronger or braver like his friends in order to protect himself.

" Bug off, bean head!" A voice snapped, coming to save him just in time.

His savior, or rather saviors were Toby and a young girl that kept her blond hair in side pigtails.

"Whatever." Vince grumbled, seeming not to think they were worth his time. He kept his hands in his pockets and flashed then a dirty look.

"Whose that, you girl friend Toby?" Vince cackled, before walking off, his lackeys in close pursuit.

"That was awkward." Toby mumbled, face blushing red.

"Thanks." Zeo giggled, turning happy again. He bit down on his lower lip nervously, eying the girl he didn't recognize.

Toby noticed his confused expression and explained, "This is Kassy. Her family is visiting New York for the summer. I caught her climbing over the rope too."

Kassy smiled with a wave. " I wanted to see what the commotion was all about."

~ End Flash Back~

" Nice to see you again!" Toby declared, running his fingers through his copper hair.

" Same!" Kassy agreed, standing up from the brown couch she was sitting at.

Her eyes gleamed in curiosity over the small creature in Toby's hands.

" He's hurt!" Zeo exclaimed, expression turning sad.

" Back where I live, there aren't many people around to help hurt animals. But I learned how to." Kassy smiled, outstretching her hands to take the puppy.

Toby let her, trusting what she said. He didn't have any reason not to.

Gently she cradled the dog in her arms and took it over to the couch. "Do you have any first aid kits?" She asked.

The three thought for a moment before nodding. Zeo ran to the back to grab it for her.

Moments later the puppies leg was bandaged, and he seemed much happier, running around and licking people's shoes.

"You should be careful that your dog doesn't get hurt next time!" Kassy scolded, hands on her hips.

"We found him." Toby explained, one hand behind his head. In the background, Masamune and Zeo could be seen fighting for the dogs attention.

"Well, you should name him then!" Kassy giggled, hands behind her back.

" Name who?" A gruff voice questioned, causing all of their faces to pale.

Coach Steel's question was answered quickly as the puppy approached him, and sat on top of his feet.

" You are not having a dog." He groaned, shaking his head. He had about enough with all the trouble those kids had caused all day.

First he had them disappearing on him. Then Masamune ended up at police station and ran away to avoid getting in trouble. He was even nice enough to let their new friend to hang around until they arrived back at Dungeon, which he figured they'd eventually do.

No matter how hard he tried, they always seemed to come running back needing something...

"Please...?" All of the kids simultaneously cried, eyes growing wide. Even the dog was flashing puppy eyes.

"Coach Steel sighed, rubbing his bald head. He swore it was a conspiracy, they even got the new girl doing it.

"..."

"..."

" Fine, so what's his name gonna be?"

_ Yes it is a story within a story XD I wrote two versions, couldn't pick which I liked better so this happened... hope you liked? I''m debating about continuing the series... feel free to name the puppy whatever you please ~ lily_


	10. Request 6

Dungeon Days Request 6:

**I'm so excited, this being the big chapter, the tenth *applause?* Thank you to all who have reviewed and read this series, I'm glad I was able to make a story that people have enjoyed(?). This one is for MoonStoneWings I hope you like it!**

In a hazy field, three boys could be seen participating in one of their favorite activities, absolutely nothing.

They probably would have fell asleep too if they weren't distracted by someone's familiar voice...

"Hey guys!" Shantel cried out excitedly, causing Zeo and Toby to pop their heads up.

She smiled at them, excitement shining in her aqua eyes as the wind rustled through a light yellow dress she was wearing.

"Why are you dressed like mom?" Zeo questioned, blinking his eyes in surprise. It wasn't like his sister to wear anything other than pants and a t-shirt.

"Because." She frowned pulling at her dress in disdain. "The talent shows today!"

"Oh..." Zeo exclaimed, face paling. It would figure he and his friends would happen to forget all about one of Dungeon Gym's biggest events of the year.

"It looks nice." Toby smiled at her, referring to her outfit. He didn't seem to be worried at all.

Zeo bit his lower lip and looked behind him at Masamune who also didn't seem very perturbed.

Instead he was staring up at the clouds, and it appeared Leslie had joined him.

"So what is your act?" Toby questioned, brushing a strand of his light copper hair behind his ear.

"A secret..." Shantel murmured, seeming a bit embarrassed as her face flushed a bit red.

"None of your bees wax!" Leslie pointed out, hopping to her feet. She twirled in a circle proclaiming, "I'm going to dance!"

"Don't you always dance?" Masamune frowned, yawning as he sat up.

Smoke fumed from Leslie's head as she exclaimed, " I can't help I'm so good!"

"So boring!" Masamune yawned again, flopping back over on the grass.

Leslie looked rather annoyed so Shantel grabbed her hand before she could possibly attack Masamune and told the gang, "Well, we've gotta practice so, see you there!"

Zeo and Toby watched Shantel pull Leslie away, who was trying her best to break free but eventually gave up and followed.

"What are we gonna do?" Zeo questioned, blinking his large eyes in confusion.

" Show off my numbah one skills!" Masamune smirked, flashing a thumbs up.

" Well I don't think that's quite an act." Toby laughed gently, a sweat drop forming on his forehead. "Let's think about something were all good at."

"But Zeo's not good at anything, except attracting cats." Masamune declared, arms folded,

"No..." Zeo mumbled, eyes starting to tear up.

Toby sighed, flashing Masamune a glare as he explained, " I'm sure we'll figure it out..."

Why he agreed to this he had no clue, it seemed he was getting suckered into doing a lot of things for these kids lately.

But it was too late to change his mind now, the talent show would be starting soon.

Dungeon Gym was renovated to have a small stage for the performances, a small red curtain draped over it's top.

"It's cute." Holly grinned, leaning her head against Coach Steel's shoulder, umber eyes examining the platform.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Coach Steel murmured, three faces coming to mind.

" Welcome to Dungeon Gym's annual Talent show! I expect everyone to give it their all out there." Coach Steel exclaimed to his excited pupils, all shouting and running around in disarray.

Sighing he passed the microphone off to Holly to make the next announcement.

" Thanks! My name is Miss Holly and I'll be announcing our acts. The first belonging to a mister Owen." Holly smiled warmly as she clapped her hands.

The rest of the kids followed suit and soon everyone was sitting and watching quietly, all anticipating their own turn.

Speaking of which it seemed it was Leslie's turn now. She exited out onto the stage and danced as she promised, gracefully twirling.

"She's better than I remembered." Masamune gulped, pulling on the neck of his red jacket.

"Yes, she is good. But don't forget were aiming for the top!" Toby smiled, flashing a number one sign with his finger.

"And on and on and on till we reach the stars!" Zeo giggled, flashing the same sign as he spun in a circle.

"Yup." Masamune grinned, pumping his fist in determination. They were ready, which was good because they were called to go next.

"Introducing three friends who are going to preform together, put your hands together for Zeo, Masamune, and Toby!" Holly declared, she knew those boys far too well.

Masamune and Toby walked out on the stage alone, silent for a moment before speaking.

"Were going to act out a story." Toby whispered, violet eyes lowered to the floor.

They both began to march in place, Toby narrating.

"We are two people who are walking." He explained and then suddenly stopped as a figure ran out onto the stage, wearing a black cape over their head.

"I am the evil candy lord, mwa ha ha!" Zeo spoke, attempting to appear frightening as he waved his arms around.

Coach Steel and Miss Holly had to bite down on their lower lips to suppress giggling.

" We don't have any candy!" Toby spoke with exaggerated sadness, putting one hand over his head.

" Than I'm going to have to eat you!" Zeo growled, walking over to him like a zombie.

"Oh no!' Toby wailed, falling over as he laid stiff on the stage.

" You monster! I'll defeat you." Masamune declared, pulling out a paper towel roll.

"I'm not a monster." Zeo whimpered, eyes starting to tear up.

"Were acting, remember?" Masamune whispered, pretending to stab him with his "sword".

"Oh." Zeo giggled, putting his hands on his chest as he complained, "Ugh. I learned my lesson."

"That's good. How about we all share some candy then?" Toby smiled, standing back up as he pulled out a baggy of jellybeans from his pocket.

" Yaay!" Masamune and Zeo cried out in excitement, each grabbing a jellybean and popping them into their mouths.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Toby told the crowd.

"Cuz the candy lord doesn't steal no more, so you don't has to worry." Zeo added, before the three hopped off the stage.

"Awesome job guys." Miss Holly called, waving them over.

"Did we do okay?" Toby asked as they all ran over and tugged on her dress.

" Ya did fine." Coach Steel laughed, one hand behind his head.

"Okay." Toby nodded with relief.

"And did you know, the candy lord is not even real. I'm actually Zeo." Zeo giggled, pulling off his cape.

"You had me fooled." Miss Holly grinned, ruffling his auburn hair.

"Did we win!?" Masamune asked hopefully, brown eyes gleaming.

"The acts aren't over yet." Coach Steel pointed out, motioning to the stage.

They turned their heads to see Shantel walk out on the stage, seeming rather nervous.

Toby felt his lips creep into a frown, he didn't like to see Shantel feeling unconfident.

"Go Shantel!" He cried, waving at her.

"You can do it!' Zeo called out as well as Masamune flashed a thumbs up in her direction.

Shantel nodded, a smile crossing her face as she began to sing, a delicate melody drifting about the room.

When she finished everyone in the room clapped, impressed. She truly was very talented for her age.

Coach Steel stood up and helped her hop off the stage as he pronounced to everyone, "You should all be proud of yourselves for a job well done."

"Who won!?" Masamune cried out impatiently, stomping his feet.

Coach Steel felt a checkered angry square forming on his forehead, but he managed to contain himself as he continued, "There's a voting box in the back. You can put the name of who you think deserves to win on a slip of paper."

After doing so they all stood around nervously, as Coach Steel and Miss Holly tallied the votes.

"I've got you beat." Leslie mentioned smugly.

"No way! I'm numbah one!" Masamune retorted.

"We'll see." Toby told them, eyeing Shantel. "You were great, I didn't know you could sing!" He blurted out.

"She does so all the time in the shower!" Zeo informed him innocently,

Shantel flashed Zeo a glare before turning to Toby and whispering, "Thanks!"

Toby nodded, taking hold of her hand as Coach Steel began to motion for everyone to calm down.

"Alright well it seemed most of you choose to vote for yourself. However there was still someone who received the most amount of votes. And for the knuckle heads who put Batman down as their vote, nice try."

Masamune and Zeo stifled giggles, causing an eye roll from Toby.

"Really?" He wondered but quickly let it go.

"Your winner is... or should I say winners are Masamune, toby, and Zeo!" Coach Steel determined, clapping his hands.

Everyone else did as well as the three ran up to the stage, and began waving excitedly.

They did it... and nothing would stop them, not now or ever from making it to the top.

**That's it! I hoped you enjoyed~ and in case you were wondering how they won... Shantel gave her vote to Toby's team, as well as Miss Holly and Coach Steel. Once again, thank you all for your support! Your the best! ~Lily**


End file.
